I hurt you and it hurts me if it hurts you
by PiperMcLean351
Summary: Brooke Cavanagh has been bullied since year six by Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. When they leave for two weeks and comes back as werewolves, how do things turn out for Paul when he imprints on her. She may seem like a defencless human but she isn't all what she seems to be. All rights to Stephanie Meyer and rated T just in case.
1. My purple eyed imprint

**Brooke's Pov**

I took a deep breath and looked in my mirror on last time, overnight my eyes had changed colour, it happens randomly but when it does, people notice. Right now they were a violet purple and they were bright and shining. My hair, I decided to make it blond then turn into purple curls halfway down. That's right I made it look like that just by thinking about it but I will tell you all about that later. See I stood out here, in La Push because I have pale white skin, compared to everyone else who has copper toned skin. Their hair is either brown or black, mine is any colour I wish for it to be.

I shook my head and continued to study my looks, making sure they looked ok. I had a black beanie on the top of my blond/purple hair. I had grey winged gel eyeliner with pink eyes shadow surrounding it, which even though it really make my purple eyes pop, it matched my blond hair. My eyelashes were thick, black and long, the type of eyelashes all of the girls would die for. My eyebrows were a nice light blond with a hint of brown so they were still noticeable. I had a faint hint of blush on my cheeks, really bringing out my cheekbones. My lips were covered in a thick layer of shiny, cherry red lip gloss that didn't come off unless I imagined it disappearing. My fingernails and toenails were painted a sparkling gold. Finally I had long thick woolly gloves on that showed my thumb and fingers and that went down to just before my elbow, I had a necklace on with a picture of a skull and I had my top lip pierced in the right corner if you look at it straight on, the left corner from my perspective. My outfit conceited of a black and white zigzag, strapless short dress with purple tight underneath and a belt with a skull on top.

I sound like I dress like an emo but I dress in different styles, sometime nerdy, normal, classy, and glamorous, I sometimes dress like the popular people in my group and sometimes I dress girly. It just depends on what I feel like wearing and what I'm in on the day. It rains in La Push but I never get cold because I don't want to get cold, I never get sick and I never have my make-up rub off from the rain. I sighed again and quickly got out of the car and nearly broke my heels, they were black with a thick feel that had white lace tying it up.

I quickly rushed inside hoping not to be seen by my bullies if they were here today. See since was in year 6, I have been bullied by two people. Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron, I don't even know why it started but Paul or Jared whenever they saw me would make me drop my books and push me to the ground or push me against a wall. Sometimes, during lunch hours on my way to the cafeteria Paul would push me against a wall and give me a concussion and then start punching me in places that can be concealed by my choices of clothing. He sometimes broke bones, like arms, shoulders, ankles, knees, ribs and fingers. It would hurt like hell and I would have black and white bruises. Jared and Paul, they had a system, Paul was the physical abuser and Jared was the verbal he would tell me things over and over again until I believe them. People would just walk past while this was happening and I got a lot of sympathy eyes but they were, like me, too scared to go up against them and I will never hold that against them. Then my saviours came one day after day by day watching me get beat and hold back the tears and the screaming of pain. Their names are Kim, Jake, Quil and Embry, Jared was holding me against Paul while Paul was punching my stomach and Jared was whispering words in my ear. When Jake and Quil pushed Paul off me and Embry punched Jared right in the nose and that kept them away from me for a week but then they learnt the times when I was alone, I never told anyone about it so no one knew it was still happening because as the times no one was ever around.

I know what I am in this world though, a useless, fat, ugly and selfish bitch that needs to go die because no one loves her. Jared and Paul helped me see that and even though Jake and the others try to make me think differently I know it's true. I tried to change, I tried to be caring and Embry said I was the most caring person ever, apparently I was getting worse. So as soon I walked into school, Embry, Jake or Quil would be there, sometimes with Kim.

I hate to make them worry, that's me being self-centred again.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I walked to my locker, everyone was seeing my eyes and they were staring at me and not tearing their eyes away, I hope my bruises were covered from everyone's line of view. I quickly put in my combination and kicked the door opened to grab my English and biology books. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and kept my eyes to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked.

I nodded my head automatically.

"Of course Kimmy" I smiled.

"Do you even know whats going on?" Embry asked.

I shook my head slowly.

"Both of them are back, I saw them in the parking lot leaning against Paul's car" Jake said and Kim pulled me into a ferrous hug.

Paul and Jared haven't been at school for two weeks and it has been like heaven, the cuts and bruises from them were starting to heal; the ones on my stomach were going from black to blue.

"Brooke can you move or something?" Quil asked.

The sound of a smack against someone's head and a mutter of ow nearly made me smile.

"Idiot, she's in shock" Kim scolded.

I was worried how they would react to my eyes, I mean yeah they have seen them change before and I think they think I got contacts but they know what my life is like at home, I wouldn't be able to afford it.

So very slowly I lifted my head up with my eyes closed and took in a deep breath and then very slowly I opened my eyes to see my friend's faces.

Their faces were of shock, wonder, anger, pity, sadness and curiosity.

"Your eyes" Embry murmured.

I nodded my head slowly.

"They're purple" Quil said in shock.

"No shit" I mumbled.

"Wow" Kim said.

"Ok, can we please stop looking at my eyes" I pleaded.

That seemed to bring them all back to the problem at hand.

"Has anything changed about them?" I asked quietly.

Quil winced and the rest nodded slowly.

"They are both ripped with muscles" Embry said.

Seriously? My beatings will be three times as bad now.

Before anything else could be said the bell went off, signalling English with Embry . . . and Paul.

"Brooke, I promise, I don't care if he is ripped I will kill him if he touches you" Embry promised.

I shook my head; I would rather it be me than him. Embry sighed but he didn't seem to be backing down. He grabbed my hand and had to pull me to get me to start walking. Every step that I took closer to my English door made my heart speed up. Then the door was opened by Embry and he pulled me in. My heart stopped when I looked around and did not see Paul there, eyeing me threatingly. My heart rate slowed down into its normal pattern. I took my seat next to Embry and grabbed open my books waiting for the teacher. When the door opened and my heart stopped, seeing Paul Lahote with who knows how many muscles, yeap, I was going to get a lot of broken bones today.

**Pauls' Pov**

When I opened the door to my English room I was thinking over the last line that Embry Call said to some chick that looked emo.

"_Brooke, if he touches you I will kill him."_

Who would touch who? I felt sorry for the poor kid, whoever Call was going to kill didn't stand a chance seeing that Embry looked nearly ready to phase. I took a step inside the class room and someone's had beat had pretty much stopped beating and then went into overdrive. Was it because I'm so attractive? I looked around the room to see the Brooke chick whose heart was beating so fast. I shrugged it off and let her deal with it herself. If it's because she has an insane crush on me and her heart goes crazy . . . well she isn't getting any of this because I'm not going to date an ugly emo chick.

I took my seat in the second row, right behind Embry and the Brooke. When the teacher walked in and put his books on the table and stood in front of the class.

"Well class, it's time to change seating plans" Mr. Switz said.

Some people groaned and some cheered. I didn't care I just picked up my stuff and followed the rest of the class to the front of the room where two people will be allocated seats.

"Mr. Lahote and Ms. Cavanagh" Mr. Switz called out.

I instantly moved to the back and looked to see which one was Ms. Cavanagh. When Brooke took a step out of line she seemed to be taking small steps. She was holding Embry's hand she didn't seem to want to let go, I took in her full outfit and damn, she had a smoking hot body but still . . . no, I don't like the way she dresses.

I hadn't seen what any of her face looked like because it was facing the ground. But her head did turn around and I saw Embry's worried face and that seemed to make her stand up straight, she nodded slightly to Embry and let go of his hand, actually now that I look all of the students were giving her a sympathetic look, why? Was I really that scary? Brooke's head was still down but she quickly walked to the seat next to me at the back and put out of all of her books and pencil case. Her heart was beating like helicopter repellors that I was actually worried she was going to pass out. She seemed to have two books and I think one was a sketch pad, I think she was drawing a dark fairy or something but I ignored it and turned to my own stuff. I pulled out my book and dug around my bag for a pencil and cursed because I didn't have one. I turned to Brooke, finally being able to see what she looked like; I don't even know why I wanted to see it so badly.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" I asked in what I call my sexy voice.

Brooke froze for around five seconds then in the blink of an eye she had a pencil and her hand and turned to face me with the pen out stretched.

Her eyes, were magnificent, a stunning bright purple that seemed to have a mischievous glint in them. Her face was clear of foundation which was something new even in La Push. Her make-up was the right amount of everything making her the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Her blond hair that went purple and curl halfway down looked soft and shiny to perfection. I felt something inside me shift, like everything I knew about myself was being cut away.

_Snip, snip, snip._

Then suddenly I felt like electric cables running through me but not by gravity but by this girl in front of me. I didn't know what was going through me but she seemed to have gotten annoyed with me just staring at her so she quickly shoved it into my hand.

"Here, you keep it" Brooke said and turned back to the board and didn't look my way for the rest of the lesson.


	2. Tablet side effects

_Previously-_

_Snip, snip, snip._

_Then suddenly I felt like electric cables running through me but not by gravity but by this girl in front of me. I didn't know what was going through me but she seemed to have gotten annoyed with me just staring at her so she quickly shoved it into my hand._

"_Here, you keep it" Brooke said and turned back to the board and didn't look my way for the rest of the lesson._

**Brooke's Pov**

When Paul didn't take the pen I assumed he was waiting for me to put it in his hand and of course, not wanting him to get angry I quickly gave it to him. I didn't look his way, not once; I didn't want to see the angry expression that was definatly permanently etched into his face.

I would glance at Embry who was seated across the little isle, he would smile at me but I saw that it didn't reach his eyes, which was filled with concern. I gave him an encouraging smile, so I would stop being a self-centred person but I know that my heart was in full speed the entire period. Also to make matters worse, I actually have most of my classes with Paul, that's how he would always be able to get me. I would write down in my neat running writing. Wait, that's me being self-centred. I would write what the teacher had on the board and then glance at Embry. It went on like this for the whole period. I know the whole entire time, I felt eyes on the side or back of my head, I tried my best to ignore it but it definatly wasn't easy. When the bell went off I quickly put my things away and ran out the front of the door and I know that Embry was hot on my heels.

He grabbed my hand when we got outside; he knows exactly how I'm feeling. I started to hyperventilate and Embry quickly pulled me through the crowds with everyone watching us with pity or curiosity. We saw Jake and Kim along the way and they instantly started to follow us. So with Embry's hand in mine and Jake and Kim right behind me, we walked to the school building front door. My ribs were in pain from all of the body connecting trying to get out. I think a few of my new cuts has re-opened and bruises seemed to hurt worse now. I sighed and winced in pain from my bruised ribs.

"Hey!" I heard someone call behind us.

I froze thinking it was Paul or Jared.

"It's Quil" Embry muttered in my ear.

I nodded slowly, I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to not be seen by the others while I searched for the ribs.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked me.

I quickly put my hand back down to my side.

"Nothing" I said.

'Nothing? It didn't look like nothing, Brooke you can tell us" Jake said softly.

"It was nothing" I muttered.

I then felt my throat closing off and I then realised I was still hyperventilating and I hadn't realised.

"Shit, we need to calm her down and get her fresh hair before she passes out" Embry ordered everyone.

Everyone nodded and then all closed around my.

That didn't help at all, in fact, it made things worse. Being put in the middle, I could only grasp a little bit of air now.

"Everyone back up now!" Embry shouted, panicked.

I slid down to my knees while Jake and Quil backed up.

"Brooke, breath in, breath out" Kim ordered.

I tried but my body didn't want to respond.

I started gasping, my tongue started to feel thick and was about to close off my already tight throat.

"Ok, that's it; we need to get her to Dr. Cullen" Embry said and picked me up.

He quickly put me into the back of the car with Kim while Quil and Jake got into my car. I don't understand why am I still hyperventilating? I'm not freaking out, so I didn't understand.

Then it hit me, the tablet. Ok, it's time I now explain why I can do what I can do. My dad is a scientist, but he isn't a scientist to help cure cancer but I am sure as hell that he could. My dad makes tablets for me to try, but only me, he has made tablets for immortality and all of the other things I can do, like hear really far and see for miles. Right now I know he is working on super strength but he also wants to make sure that you still look normal. It's excruciating, the pain I have to go through when I take a tablet and it lasts for day's sometimes even weeks. I'm pretty sure my dad said this is a side effect.

It all makes sense now but that doesn't help the matter that I can't breathe and I'm really starting to panic. Kim held my hand and told Embry to drive faster.

I pulled as much air into my lungs as I could. I felt something slimy next to me, I looked down and saw a hand covered in water, dripping wet and had kelp all over it. My eyes trailed up to find the face. It was Kim . . . but it wasn't, her hair was dripping wet and floating around her. Her skin looked pale and her eyes were lifeless. She died! I'm with her ghost, when did she die? I'm guessing she died in the ocean.

I screamed and pulled myself out of her grasp. The ghost of Kim kept coming to grab my hand but I screamed and kicked myself to the corner of the car as far as I could get. Kim kept coming to get me but I would always scream at her. Embry pulled over quickly to try and calm me down. He opened the door right next to me, making me fall out. Embry caught me but it hurt, like something was digging into my skin. I looked at Embry and it definatly wasn't Embry at all. His hair was spiked up his eyes, no longer a warm brown were a bright gold and large. His ears pointed upwards and he was huge, no longer a skinny teenager. He set me back into the car and I saw what hurt me. His hands . . . where his hands should have been were hands alright but with long sharp nails pointing out and blood dripping off it. I put my hand to where it hurt before and when I pulled away and looked at my hand, it was gleaming a crimson red. I screamed and thrashed around, they were going to hurt me.

"Brooke, Brooke calm down" the wolf person said but when I saw his teeth, I lost it.

His teeth were sharp, like they could pierce right into my skin.

I have no idea how I ended up being able to scream, maybe things can just happen when people are trying to kill you.

I continued to scream and thrash around and shake. The wolf swore, put my door on child lock and closed it. My lower part on my back hurt like crazy now, I looked at my arms and saw blood running down them.

"I'm bleeding!" I somehow managed to scream.

The Kim ghost tried to speak to me but I heard guns being fired and screamed even more. I then completely shut down; everything happening to me was too much. So I sat there and twitched, my head jerking everywhere. It was like one of those bits in a scary movie when a possessed girl's head jerks and twists around. Ghost Kim put her slimy hand on mind and I flinched back. Eventually the car stopped and wolf came and pulled me out. All of my body twitched and jerked around now. I couldn't bring myself to scream anymore, I could hardly bring myself to breath anymore.

I saw to more things come up to me. They looked exactly like other wolf, holding my arms tightly. Suddenly, I was able to say things softly.

"Blood, so much blood" I whimpered.

It was true, there were streams of blood running down my arms and dripping off my fingertips. I know blood was running down my face because I had millions of blood spots on the top part of my dress. The middle section was stained with blood, a giant wet patch of blood was there and when I put my hand there, it came away with blood on it. I shook, twitched and thrashed around more. The other wolfs were talking to the wolf holding me and I caught some of their conversation.

"I think she's hallucinating" wolf 1 said.

"I wonder what she sees" wolf 2 said.

"Not important but we need to get Dr. Cullen to come outside, she will probably freak out more people" wolf 1 said.

Wolf 3 nodded and disappeared then I was put back next to ghost Kim.

"Make the blood go away" I whimpered quietly.

"Brooke, listen to me, this isn't real, it's all in your head" wolf 1 was trying to say to me.

But his nails hurt, I cried out and he instantly let go of me.

"I got him" wolf 3 said and came back.

My vision was fuzzy and became clear making the crimson blood shine in the light, making everything clear. I looked at ghost Kim and realised that she was wearing a dripping white dress that went down to her ankles but that was also floating in the air, like how you would look if you were floating in water.

"Brooke, I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm not going to hurt you" I heard a voice said.

My head twitched in that direction without me meaning to and I nearly screamed but I felt a hand cover my mouth as it happened.

'Dr. Cullen' had blond hair that was everywhere and had twigs and leaves all through it. His red eyes looking hungrily at me and his clothes ripped and torn, his mouth had two sharp fangs sticking out, like a vampire.

I shivered and moved as far away from them as I could.

"We need to get her to breath properly but I don't want her to freak out everyone in the hospital" vampire said.

"We'll take her to my house" vampire said and then left.

Wolf 2 and 3 left as well. So once again I was stuck with ghost Kim and wolf 1. I was boiling now, it was like a sauna in the car.

"Soo hot" I complained.

I zoned in and out and eventually felt the car stop and the door open again. Then there was vampire and I screamed and thrashed around in his icy cold arms that felt amazing against my skin.

"What the hell?" I heard a voice boom.

"Not now Emmett" vampire muttered quietly.

"Who's the chick?" The same voice asked.

I twitched around in vampire's arms. I caught a glimpse of the person and I screamed and thrashed around.

He was terrifying. His arms were huge and muscly and his eyes were blood red like vampire's. His clothes were ripped and he was bare footed. His sharp fangs were flying towards the blood that was streaming down my arm. I felt a tinge on my arms and I looked down and saw a snake putting poison through my system. I screamed and pulled on the scaly reptile until it was gone. I looked at the ground and saw thousands of spiders all along the ground. I screamed and somehow found myself on a wooden floor with thousands of spiders coming towards me. I screamed when the first spider started crawling up my leg, I hit them away from my repeatedly but there were too many. They climb all over me and bit me, I didn't scream but I whimpered.

"Spiders, blood, snakes" I repeated over and over again, rocking backwards and forwards.

I then felt a pinch in my arms and a weird unconsciousness came over me.

So I passed out, with poison in my veins, blood streaming everywhere down me and spider crawling and biting all over me.

**Carlisle's Pov (from where Jake got him from the hospital)**

I was doing my rounds when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and saw an adolescent standing there looking distressed.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Um, I'm Jacob Black and I need you to step outside with me" Jacob said.

"May I ask why Jacob?" I asked.

"My friend, Brooke, needs help but I don't want to bring her inside" Jacob rushed looking more distressed by the second.

"Of course Jacob, lead me to her" I smiled.

Jacob nodded and ran towards the door outside; I of course was right behind him. We arrived at a car with a young woman inside looking out of place.

"Brooke, I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm not going to hurt you" I said, hoping to calm down the patient.

She didn't turn her head, in fact, it moved very sharply in my direction. She was twitching, but only for the head. Her eyes went wide with fear and one of the other boys covered her mouth and sighed, his eyebrows scrunched with worry.

She still screamed though and with my hearing she might as well have screamed in my ear. Her scream was ear piercing and she had tears streaming down her face. She was wearing make-up on her face and for some strange reason it didn't smudge off or anything but I'm pretty sure I was the only one that noticed.

I felt guilty, to make her burst into tears. Her eyes full of fear and now that she has stopped screaming she was only crying, actually she was sobbing but I don't think she realised. Much too far into her hallucinations to do so. She then shivered and moved to the furthest corner of the car, away from all of us.

"We need to get her to breath properly but I don't want her to freak out everyone in the hospital" I said.

"We'll take her to my house" I decided.

They all nodded and I went back to my car and called my assistant that I had an emergency to attend to. I drove to my house with the patient and her friends behind me.

I wanted to drive much faster and get her to the house quicker but I am supposed to be a doctor who plays by the rules.

But eventually we did get to the house and I know everyone was in there. But only Emmett seemed to have come out.

"What the hell?" Emmett shouted out.

"Not now Emmett" I told him quietly.

"Who's the chick?" Emmett continued to ask, with curiosity in his eyes.

Before I could do anything, Brooke's head did that twitch movement around the neck area and turned to see Emmett. She screamed so I quickly ran at a human pace inside and put her onto the floor while I told Jacob to go up to my room with Emmett so they could find the sedation to make her go to sleep. I probably should have gone but I couldn't leave Brooke there under the supervision of adolescents. She hit her arm and crawled to the back of the wall trying to get things off her. Then after a while she just sat there rocking backwards and forwards mumbling words I could put together. But then Emmett and Jacob finally came back with the sedation and I ejected it into her arm. At first she looked at her arm in confusion and then she passed out on the floor.

"You can go home, but you may visit her tomorrow, here I my number" I said.

I handed over my number and Jacob handed over his.

"In case anything happens" Jacob said.

Then with that Jacob and his friends all left. Leaving me with a confused vampire family and an unconscious human girl.

**Just a shout out to my reviewers so far!**

**Cassidie Dream: Well now you know why Brooke's hair changed colour! :)**

**Epoch95: Thanks, I hope it's still good for you.**

**ninar77: Please, don't gnaw your hand off. :)**

**LHNT: Thanks, I hope this second chapter is still good.**


	3. The pact was made

_I handed over my number and Jacob handed over his._

"_In case anything happens" Jacob said._

_Then with that Jacob and his friends all left. Leaving me with a confused vampire family and an unconscious human girl._

**Paul's Pov**

I would be lying if I said I was ballistic. I haven't seen Brooke for a week now after whatever happened on Monday last week. Embry, Jacob, Quil and Kim came back on Monday but without Brooke. As it turns out Jared imprinted on Kim so apparently he was just relieved to see Kim hasn't had her blood sucked out of her. But that wasn't that same for me and Sam has had to order me not to ever step foot across the border unless I'm invited.

So for the past week I have been patrolling around the border like crazy and Brooke has been all I can think about. Sam and Jared are getting annoyed with me being like this but they know they would be exactly like me if they were in this situation.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and opened my car door and stepped out. I then walked over to Jared's car as he was getting out.

"Hey man" Jared said.

"Hey" I said.

"Still not back yet?" Jared asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Well, Kim's here with Quil and Jacob but Embry hasn't shown up yet" Jared told me.

I froze, Embry Call was probably at home fighting the wolf gene and hopelessly losing and turning into a wolf as we speak.

"You don't think-"I was cut off by a howl.

I swore and ran back to my car and drove to Sam's, it would have been too weird if I had just taken off into the woods. I jumped out of my car and quickly ran behind a boulder and stripped down and phased, I was instantly hit with Sam's thoughts and a second later, Jared's.

"_What's happening?" I asked._

"_Embry is phasing" Sam replied._

_I took off with Jared on my heels to Embry's where we met up with Sam._

_I could hear Embry groaning and his mum trying to figure out what is wrong with him. _

"_We are going to have to phase and tell her we know how to take care of him or something" Jared said._

_I nodded in agreement and we all went to phase._

Sam went up with us flanking him and he knocked on the front of Embry Call's home.

A few minutes later Mrs. Call came and opened the door and seemed surprised to see us.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Mrs. Call asked.

"We're here to see Embry" Sam said.

"I'm sorry he's really sick, he can't have any visitors" Mrs. Call said shutting the door.

But Jared put his foot there.

"We know whats wrong with your son, that's why we are here" Sam said.

"Oh, thank god, I have absolutely no idea what to do, come in" Mrs. Call invited us in.

We all walked in and Mrs. Call showed us to Embry's room where we found him in bed sweating and groaning in pain.

"Hello Embry" Sam said.

Embry's eyes were closed but he opened them and looked at us.

"S-Sam, Jared, Paul? What are you doing in my room" He groaned.

"We are here to help you" Sam said and then for the past two weeks we helped Embry become what he was meant to be.

A werewolf.

**Brooke's Pov**

I hadn't been at school for the past two weeks and no it wasn't because I was recovering the whole entire time. It took me a week to get over this then I spent the weekend getting to know the Cullen's. I am really good friends with, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie is nice to me but she seems to have this thing against me as well but I am trying to ignore it and for the other week. Well dad finished the strength tablet, so immense pain for a whole week. I don't mind it but my dad wants to stop putting me through this so he is making a tablet to give me every single power known to man which I don't think will be that useful but may as well go along with it. I drove to school today; I cannot wait for this afternoon. Alice and I are going to go clothes shopping which is going to be absolutely amazing!

Today I decided I wanted to have a glamorous look but not over the top. So my hair was tied in the braided updo and clipped down with a thick bobby pin decorated with silver stars. I wore a creamy pink dress with loose sleeves that we halfway down my bicep. With it I worse creamy pink shoes with diamantes studded up the heel and the back end of my shoe, I wore a flower ring on my index finger on my right hand. With a white headband decorated with a large diamante flower and two smaller flowers on both sides of it and had gold bracelet with a gold butterfly hanging off it and a few beaded bracelets around it. My lip piercing was gone since I decided I didn't want it anymore so I made it disappear. My make-up was just a dark lip gloss making my lips darker and shinier. I had pink eye shadow that changed into purple and I had winged eyeliner on. I didn't have any of the powder or foundation because I still don't need it and never will. I didn't have any mascara because my eyelashes are already thick and long.

I stepped out of the car and walked towards the building, I got a lot of wolf whistles from a lot of guys. I would turn to them and some would turn away from my purple eyes but most just stared back lustfully. I ignored them; it was just what I felt like wearing today. I walked over to my locker and kicked it open and grabbed my English and biology books and put them in my little bag. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled when I saw Jake, Quil and Kim.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

They all looked at me grimly.

"Whats wrong, did someone die?" I joked.

They didn't even smile.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worried now.

"It's Embry" Kim whispered.

"What about Embry?" I asked, concerned.

"He's with _them_" Jake spat.

"Them?" I asked confused.

"Disciples" Quil breathed.

I got it then. They were saying Embry left us.

"How can you say that?" I asked appalled.

"Have you seen him yet?" Kim asked.

I shook my head.

"Come with us" Jake said and grabbed my hand.

So right then and there I was dragged outside where I saw the last thing I wanted to see.

Embry Call, my best friend, hanging out, joking around with my bullies.

"No, no, no, no, no" I muttered.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Quil said.

"H-He's not over there, it's just a horrible, horrible dream right?" I asked them.

Quil sadly shook his head no at me.

"H-He promised, he would never be friends with them and always stick up for me" I hiccupped.

"It's ok honey" Kim rubbed my back.

But no, no it wasn't ok, it was horrible. My former bestfriend hanging out with my reason for being the way I am.

"We'll make a pact, we will never leave each other, no matter what" Jake declared.

"I'm in" Quil cheered.

"Me too" I said.

"Me three" Kim giggled.

I had to pretend I was fine with this, so I put on my best smile and decided to go on with my day. So for the first time that day and for the rest of my life. I turned my back on Embry Call.

**Shout out to my reviewers:**

**Cassidie Dream: I updated as soon as I could. **

**Guest: Yeah, I'll be asking for more characters in future chapters.**

**kaototchi: I updated, glad you like it. **

**ninar77: Yeah, I thought it would too; hopefully this will make for good drama also.**

**LHNT: Ok, so, so far so good! :P**

**AlexandriaUleeack: Thanks, I never thought I was really all that good so that meant a lot to me, thanks. **


	4. Wait why are you hugging him?

Previously-

_"We'll make a pact, we will never leave each other, no matter what" Jake declared._

_"I'm in" Quil cheered._

_"Me too" I said._

_"Me three" Kim giggled._

_I had to pretend I was fine with this, so I put on my best smile and decided to go on with my day. So for the first time that day and for the rest of my life. I turned my back on Embry Call._

**Brooke's Pov**

Today was the first month of not being by Embry's side. A month since he decided to leave us and join Paul and Jared. I haven't done anything about it; in fact, I don't feel a thing at all. I just go through this stage whenever it is mention where I don't talk, sleep or eat for the rest of the day. It's quite frustrating but I can't seem to be able to control it. I sighed; being in year 10 was annoying and hard. I shook my head and quickly jumped out of my car.

I decided I wanted to be casual today, so I wore black skinny jeans with my Tonight Alive t-shirt and some purple converse shoes. I had light lip stick on and that was it. No more make-up or accessories.

I started to walk across the school building, when I heard my name being called out.

"Brooke! Wait, we-we have to tell you something" I heard someone call.

I turned and saw Jake and Quil and of course I smiled. But it disappeared from the looks on their faces and of course from their physical appearance.

"Hey guys" I said cautiously.

"Brooke, I'm sorry but, we can't be friends" Quil said.

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"We can't be friends" Jake said timidly.

"Was it something I did?" I asked nervously.

"No" Quil answered.

Both of their eyes held nothing, no emotion and their lips were in a tight line.

"Oh, ok" I whispered.

"Thank you for understanding" Jake said and turned away from me with Quil and marched right across the parking lot.

To the one place I feared they would leave me to go to. Paul and Jared's group. I shook my head and blinked the tears out of my eyes. I felt myself on the breaking point though; I'm not sure if it was breaking into tears or breaking me in general.

My phone buzzed and I quickly pulled it out to find my dad calling me.

"Hey dad" I said.

"Hey, I have a question to ask you" dad said.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"How would you feel about moving?" Dad asked.

"Moving where?" I asked.

"California" dad replied.

I wouldn't mind moving, a place where I can start a new and not be known as the bully victim.

I could leave those who hurt me, Embry, Paul, Jared, Jake and Quil. But what about Kim? I couldn't just leave her to be alone.

"How long to I have to think about it?" I asked.

"As long as you need" dad said.

"Ok, thanks dad, I'll let you know when I have made up my mind" I rubbed my eyes.

"Ok, see you tonight" dad said.

"Ok dad, love you, bye" I said then hung up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and walked to my locker to grab my English and biology books.

I then decided to go look for Kim and make sure she is ok. I trudged down the halls, down to Kim's locker.

I saw her there, but she was giggling in someone's arms. I couldn't see who it was. So I walked on the other side of the corridor so I could see the boy and who I saw made my heart stop for a few seconds. Him? Why does it have to be him of all people?

Jared Thail.

I saw Kim, smiling so wide that it made me almost feel happy for her.

Almost.

I felt the snap come and thanks to the tablet of dad making me have super speed I disappeared from anyone's eye sight. Then I was right in front of my car. I opened it, careful not to rip it off with my strength and quickly got into my car and sped off, to my home where I would find my dad working on my last tablet I would ever have to take. I pulled up onto my driveway, opened my door and jumped out and of course slamming the car door while going towards the house. I quickly twisted the knob and pushed forward.

Of course I was right and my dad was working with his science things, making my tablet.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"I have made my decision" I said.

Dad understood immediately.

"Do you want to go or not?" Dad asked seriously.

"Yes, I want to leave as soon as possible" I said.

Dad nodded.

"We will get the next flight to California at 9 tomorrow" dad said.

I nodded.

"Also, I have finished your tablet" dad said coming towards me with the tiny pill in his hand.

I grimaced.

"It's ok, I have put in a sedation so you won't be in pain and this will only happen during the night so if you take it now, you will be awake at around 8:00 tomorrow" dad said.

"But my bags" I said.

"I will pack them, quickly brush your teeth and get changed and take the pill" dad rushed.

I grabbed the pill and turned around and ran upstairs. I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. Then ran to my room and tugged off my jeans and shoes and put on my trackies and went to bed in my Tonight Alive t-shirt.

I then took the pill and already I felt myself going into a deep dark sleep.

**Shout outs!:**

**WolfGirlForever01: Yeah, but I will make Brooke become better evetually. :)**

**ninar77: Really? I have been finding heaps of wolf stories. But I do hope people start to make more. :D**

**LHNT: Thanks!**

**.351104: I updated after forever, school was/is super busy! But of course I had to fit it in somewhere! :)**

**Guest: I hope you like what happened next! :)**


	5. Sleeping in peace

_Previously-_

_I grabbed the pill and turned around and ran upstairs. I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. Then ran to my room and tugged off my jeans and shoes and put on my trackies and went to bed in my Tonight Alive t-shirt._

_I then took the pill and already I felt myself going into a deep dark sleep._

**Jake's Pov**

I felt bad, of course I did. I never wanted to leave Brooke and Kim. Well, I'm not leaving Kim considering she has been secretly seeing Jared for three weeks now. That made me really mad at first but then they explained that Kim was Jared's imprint so she couldn't resist the bond. I still hated Jared and Paul and Embry has been very careful to not think about Brooke at all. I know that he is worried that Paul will find out what he did to her and then go and apologise over and over and then make Brooke freak out. So Quil, Embry and I have all be cautious and I can tell Sam, Jared and Paul are all trying to figure out what we are hiding. Brooke's face held no emotion when Quil and I told her that we couldn't be friends. But her eyes said it all, mixed with confusion her sadness was over whelming her eyes. I even saw how her eyes seemed to have lost some of their glint and she seemed less responsive but Quil and I convinced ourselves that we were just imagining it.

I walked out of my classroom and walked to the cafeteria, I was starving and I suppose that was a minus of being a wolf. I saw Embry and Paul sitting there looking worried.

"Whats up guys?" I asked.

"Brooke didn't show up to class today, none of them" Paul said.

"Oh, I saw her this morning" I said.

"We know, super hearing" Jared said joining our table.

"I wonder where she is" Embry said to himself.

"We'll go find see if she is at home after school" I said.

We all nodded.

"Does anyone know why she ran?" I asked curiously.

"It could be because we told we can't be friends" Quil said joining us and sounding guilty.

"It could be" I said.

We all ate our lunch, thinking.

"I feel sorry for Kim, she can't come over here because then the whole school will know and Brooke will find out" Jared said sadly.

"I feel drowsy" Paul mumbled.

"Drowsy?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that makes no sense I didn't have patrol last night" Paul yawned.

Paul then froze then shot up and ran out of the cafeteria. We all looked at each other and then ran after Paul. He ran through the woods and then suddenly stopped in front of a small wooden house. I knew exactly where we were.

Brooke's house.

"Do you think something is wrong with Brooke?" Quil asked nervously.

"I don't know but if it isn't me, it's Brooke" Paul said nervously.

"I'll go up" I whispered.

I then climbed up the tree near her window, her window was open, it always was. I then took a giant leap and slid through the window with grace. I found Brooke there, asleep, her breathing normal and her heart beating steady.

"She's fine" I whispered as quietly as I could, Brooke seemed to have really sensitive hearing.

But Brooke didn't even stir, she just slept, I quietly walked back over to her window and jumped out. I then landed down with a light thud and turned to my brothers.

"Let's go back to school" I mumbled.

They all mumbled in agreement and then we turned and ran back to school, hearing the bell ring for next class in the distance.

**Brooke's Pov**

When I sluggishly opened my eyes, everything was blurry at first but cleared in the next few seconds. I shook my head and stood up to release my tense muscles. I grabbed the drink on my nightstand and chugged it down, my dry throat screaming for cleansing. I checked the time and dad was right, 8 on the dot. I didn't feel a thing yesterday, which of course made me smile.

I decided to try out my 'amazing powers' that apparently dad had given me.

"I want to be able to sing any note in music" I said out loud.

I love music, with a passion. I have written many songs about how I feel at times just to help clear my head.

I then cleared my throat and tried to sing the highest note that I could never reach. My voice, my voice came out beautiful and clear as a bell.

It works, it actually works and I can do whatever I want now! I spun around laughing happily.

Dad must have heard me laugh because my door opened a few seconds later.

"Does it work?" Dad asked nervously.

"Yes dad" I smiled.

"What did you try?" He asked.

"Being able to hit the highest note in singing" I smiled.

Dad smiled, knowing how much I wished I could sing that.

"Let's hear it" dad said.

I then did the note and dad looked at me and smiled.

I ran up and hugged him.

"THANK YOU DADDY!" I cheered.

"Thanks ok but can you get off me please" dad asked.

"Am I to heavy?" I asked.

"You know how weak I am" dad laughed.

"I am as light as a feather" I said.

Dad's face morphed into shock.

"It feels like you're not even there" dad breathed.

I smiled and got up and pulled him up with my super strength he gave me.

"Bags packed?" I asked.

"I . . . was too busy worrying" dad admitted.

I laughed my weird laugh that I highly disliked.

"I wish I laughed like tinkling bells" I smiled.

I won't be able to try it until someone makes me laugh.

"I wish for out bags to be packed" I said.

Then our suitcases were packed and ready to go.

"What about our possessions" dad asked.

"Do we even have a house yet?" I asked.

Dad shook his head sheepishly.

"I wish we had the most beautiful house, near the beach at California" I said.

Then a note appeared in my hand and it had an address on it and house number.

"Can all of my personal possessions and my dad's personal possessions go into our chosen rooms" I asked.

I quickly ran up to my room to see all of my possessions, like sheets and presents that I had gotten over the year all gone.

"I will ask for fancy furniture for the house, we'll leave the house as it is, in case we need to come back" I said.

"Ok, let's go" dad called up to me.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my suitcases and pulled them outside with me.

"Wait, my clothes" I said then turned and ran upstairs.

"I wish I looked like a pop punk rockstar" I said.

I ran to the bathroom full lengthen mirror.

I took in my appearance; my hair was a bright red and was just past my shoulders. I wore a loose shirt with skinny jeans and converse.

"So I look like a pop punk rockstar when I dress in casual, ok let's go with that" I said to myself then ran back down to dad.

"Now, let's go" I said and picked up my luggage.

"Wait, why need a plane when I can just teleport us there" I said.

"But we already paid" dad said.

"_I wish we had the money back and never bought the plane tickets" I thought._

I looked down at my hand and saw money in them.

I turned back to dad, smiling.

"Here you go" I handed him the money.

Dad smiled and took it and put it into his pocket.

"Let's give it a try then" dad said nervously.

"Please take our entire luggage to our rooms" I said.

The bags disappeared instantly.

"Can you please take me and my dad to our new home" I said.

I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt my stomach churn. I felt super queasy but then the feeling went away and very slowly.

I opened my eyes.

**Shout outs!:**

**Guest: I am definatly not planning on ditching this anytime soon!**

**Clarinetgoddess62: She'll find her . . . other side! :P**

**ADORATIO: Thanks! :D**

**Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you think this is awesome, I up dated! :)**

**AlexandriaUleeack: Well, this is definatly what happened next! **

**I will be updating more because I'm in the mood to do a lot of stories so this may be updated more during the night. But that is a maybe I have a lot of other stories to work on!**


	6. Notes for those that used to love me

_Previously-_

_I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt my stomach churn. I felt super queasy but then the feeling went away and very slowly. _

_I opened my eyes._

**Paul's Pov**

While I was patrolling today, a part of me suddenly felt incomplete. Like something was missing. I shook my head and ignored it. I'll just have to ask Sam about it later.

**Brooke's Pov**

The house was magnificent; it was three stories and was painted white with black trimmings. The door was a nice black wood with three blurry windows in the shape of rectangles going down it. The grass was perfect with the perfect white fence. I opened the door and it was covered in wooden flooring. There was a built in DVD holder in one of the rooms so I guessed it was going to be the loungeroom. The kitchen had an island in the middle of it, there was a giant built in cupboard.

"I wish our cupboard was filled up with food" I said.

Then there were packets of food everywhere, pasta, two minute noodles and lots more. I smiled and closed the cupboard.

"I wish our draw was filled with cutlery and the whole entire kitchen was filled with the utensils" I asked.

I then looked around the kitchen to see chopping boards in the far corner and a knife set next to it.

"Perfect" I said.

I then walked out and kept opening doors until I found my bedroom. I found it eventually.

It had waves painted on the walls beautifully. My things were all stacked neatly in the corner of my room.

"I wish that our furniture from the best shop was arriving" I said.

I then heard a knock on the door.

I rushed down to get it and opened it to see a mover.

"Is this your furniture?" He asked.

"Yes thanks" I smiled and let them in.

"I wish they knew exactly where to put everything" I said quietly.

No one asked me for where to put it, they just placed it in the perfect spots and eventually we were done.

"This was the first move that has been perfect" tha man said.

"I wish I had $500" I asked.

I pulled out $500 and placed it into his hand.

"It was only going to be $300" the man said trying to give it back.

"No, you guys did a perfect job, I think you definatly deserve it" I smiled.

"Thanks" the man said and then he and the guys with him all left.

I quickly ran up to my room and looked around. I hadn't really looked around but what I saw was beautiful.

Along with the wave walls I had bronze plated trimmings across it. There was a built in bookcase and when I saw the wardrobe I nearly passed out.

It was a giant walk in wardrobe with one side for dress the other side for pants and skirts and next to that for shirts and jumpers. Straight ahead were rows and rows for shoes to be placed into and if you walked further down there would be a little corridor that leads into a giant change room filled with mirrors so I could see myself from every angle. I walked back down the corridor into my wardrobe and saw that there was another corridor so I walked down that and realised that it was a make-up room that had one of those mirrors that came with a stand and had a nice soft chair. There were mounds of make-up there and I nearly squealed. In the corner of the room was a cupboard for my under garments.

I quickly got out of my wardrobe and looked out of the balcony that looked out of the front area and out to sea. I turned back around and walked inside and decided to get changed into some shorts considering it was way too hot to be wearing jeans. So I quickly changed my pants and I put on flats instead of converse shoes and I placed the shoes back onto the rack and I put my jeans back into the cupboard.

"Have my room prepared" I asked.

When I walked back into my room I saw my bed made and my bookcase filled with all of my favourite books and my nightstand with my alarm clock and some other things. I saw pictures placed on my nightstand and I quickly looked at them.

There were pictures of my smiling with Embry, Quil, Jake and Kim and just photos of them. I smiled and put them into my nightstand draw and blinked away the tears.

"They didn't want to be friends with you, they don't need you" I told myself.

"Brooke?" Dad knocked on the door.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"Can you please help with my room?" Dad asked and opened the door.

He looked baffled.

"This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen" dad breathed.

"Thanks dad but let's go fix up your room" I said and followed dad out of my room and down the hall to his.

When I walked in I saw that his walls were painted a sky blue with crispy white clouds.

"Please fix up dads room" I asked.

Then dad's bed was made and his belongings in the right place. I also saw a bathroom placed in his room filled up.

"Thanks Brooke" dad thanked.

"That's fine" I said and walked out.

"It's time I explored this" I said.

I walked upstairs and saw a bathroom that had a walk in shower and a bath on the other side a cream pink sink and a towel rack with a toilet.

I walked up the next lot of stairs and saw a game room which I jumped around about for a few minutes; it had a giant flat screen t.v that had an Xbox 360 console attached with kinect along with a Nintendo Wii. There was a giant dance game and a racing car game where you are actually in the car. A guitar hero game with the: drums, two guitars and the microphone. There were three laptops set up on a desk in the corner. I smiled and closed the door. I then walked down to the only other door in the house. I opened it and saw that is was a dance studio.

There was surround sound music system and a music doc plug in. There was a line of mirrors so I could keep my focus point. There were ballet bars and on the other side of the room, I saw a workout set. With a bicycle, a treadmill, weights the whole lot.

"I wish I was the most flexible person in the world" I said.

I tried it out by lifting up my leg straight up with no pain at all.

I smiled and closed the door and walked back downstairs to my bedroom.

"I wish I was back at my other house in La Push" I said.

I then quickly squeezed my eyes shut and felt the sickening feeling again and when I opened my eyes I saw the little house I grew up in. I walked inside, looks like I forgot to lock the door. I walked inside and grabbed a pen and paper. I then proceeded to write a note to Kim, Embry, Jake and Quil. All addressing them and saying that I had left and I'm not sure if I wanted to return or if they will hear from me again. I then quickly put them all in the envelope. With their names on front.

I walked outside and grabbed for little rocks heavier enough to make sure they didn't blow away. I then grabbed the envelopes and put them on my front balcony with a rock on top of each.

I then locked the door and asked myself back to my new home.

To my new life.

**Shout outs!**

**Guest: You welcome, it was my pleasure to update.**

**AlexandriaUleeack: Thanks, I thought it would be more fun if Brooke wasn't normal. But I'm sure you have talent, I'll read one of your stories!**

**ninar77: This is how Paul felt but it will be more detailed in the next chapter. I'll also make sure to say why they moved in the next chapter, sorry, forgot to put it in! :P**

**Alice Williams: Don't worry. Brooke's life is about to get a whole lot better.**

**So guys, just make sure you understand that Brooke is in year 10 and will be returning to La Push when she is in year 12! Thought you would like to know.**


	7. She is quite shy

_Previously-_

_I then locked the door and asked myself back to my new home._

_To my new life._

**Paul's Pov**

After patrol today that feeling in my chest grew, half of me gone. But it made no sense, why would I feel like I'm half gone? I ran straight to Sam's house so I could ask what was going on. Brooke hasn't gone anywhere, even if she was. It would have taken her ages to have packed. I went behind a boulder and phased back and put on my pants. I walked to the back door of Sam and Emily's house and walked right inside.

"Hey Paul" Jared called.

"Hey" I said.

"Jared and Quil" Sam called.

They both got up and shot out of the back door so they could do their turn of patrolling.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure" Sam said and we both walked back outside.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked.

"I feel incomplete" I told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked again.

"I mean, that I feel like half of my heart is gone but I don't know where" I said.

"It could be Brooke" Sam suggested.

"It couldn't be, we went to see her yesterday and she was sound asleep with nothing packed, it would take her much longer than less than 24 hours to pack" I said reasonably.

"Have you checked on her yet?" Sam asked.

Then this feeling rose up my throat and I turned and ran. I jumped and halfway through I phased back into my dark silver wolf and took off to Brooke's house. I went through all of the woods until I arrived there. There were no lights on but their cars were still there. I walked up to the porch and saw envelopes on the ground with names addressed on them. I shook my head and heard Sam talking to me in my head but I blocked it out. Sam threw a pair of pants and me and I quickly phased and put them on. Not even bothering to hide myself. I rant to the side of the house and climbed up the tree near Brooke's window and jumped through the still open one. When I got in my heart sunk. All of Brooke's possessions were gone, along with her bed sheets. But her bed was still there. So did she run away and he father was out looking for her? I opened her bedroom door and continued down the hallway, opening doors until I found her dads. I did eventually and that to was empty. In fact every door I opened had all of the furniture in it. It would explain how they left so quickly but wouldn't they need the furniture? That didn't concern me, what concerned me was for the fact that my imprint was gone. Brooke and her purple eyes and how she wore a different outfit every day. Extremely kind, selfless and beautiful. I hung my low and walked back to the open window and jumped out.

"She's gone" I whispered to Sam.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"She'll be back, she won't be able to resist the imprint for more than a few months" Sam tried to cheer me up.

A few months? That was too long without her, see her every day and smelling her raspberry scent around the school. I sighed and walked back to the porch to see who the letters were addressed to.

"Embry, Quil, Jake and Kim" I muttered.

"Come one, we'll take them back for them. They'll be just as devastated as you are" Sam said.

"I doubt it" I whistled.

We both ran back in our human forms, back to Sam's house, where Jake and Embry will be waiting. Possibly with Kim. I walked inside and Jake and Embry both snapped their heads in my direction as soon as I entered.

"Is she ok?" Embry asked.

"She wasn't home" my voice sounded hoarse.

"Wasn't home, what do you mean she wasn't home? Like she has packed up and left or gone to the shops, gone?" Jake asked.

"Packed up and left" I muttered.

Jake and Embry sighed.

"She left notes" I said and they instantly sat up.

I handed them each of their notes and they both teared it open and pulled out the note inside.

Jake read first:

_Jake, _

_I would like to say thanks for at least telling me that we couldn't be friends. It helped me knowing you still have decency to tell me. The whole entire cliché thing, it's not you it's me? Yeah, that didn't really help supress my brain of what I might have done. Anyway, I'm not even sure you're going to notice I'm gone since you no longer care. But if for some weird reason you want to make my life worse and try and visit me at my home. I'm gone, I packed my bags with my father and we moved to California. Why? My dad got a job offer there that was too sweet to refuse. I don't know if I'll return to La Push, considering I will blend in better in Cali then in La Push any day. But, I still have your number. Maybe one day I'll call you or send you pictures of my amazing new house._

_You may have stepped out of my life but that's ok, I'm just going to be helpful and hold the door open._

_Goodbye Jake, maybe for good._

_Brooke._

Jake groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Embry looked guilty but he read his:

_Embry,_

_Well you were the first to leave without even a goodbye. You were the one that made me start to lose myself. Become some sad girl that knows she is no longer cared for. You we're my brother, someone I could rely on and trust and you swore you would never leave me for them. You promised and I was foolish enough to believe that some people would be different in the world. But no, you, Jake, Quil and Kim are all the same. Breaking promises, breaking me. I hope your happy hanging out with the people who ruined my life. Have fun, who knows maybe you will see me again one day but that would be highly unlikely seeing as though I have nothing to return to now. I know these words are harsh but some good came out of it. You taught me a valuable lesson. The ones closest to you are the ones that will break you. I'm ok with that, I've become stronger. I still care for you Embry and I'm not angry with the four of you. Just deeply saddened but who knows. That might change one day and I'll write a song about it and it will become a worldwide hit, I kid. You know my stage fright._

_Anyways, bye, I won't forget you. I took the photos of all of us with me._

_Brooke._

Embry leaned back into the couch, closed his eyes and started muttering things about how stupid he was to himself.

"What did she mean people who ruined her lives?" I questioned.

Embry kept muttering and Jake just sat there.

"What does she mean?" I asked getting impatient.

Neither of them answered.

"ANSWER ME!" I demanded.

"YOU RUINED HER LIFE!" Embry shouted back.

I turned to look at him and he was glowering at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You were the senseless jerk that made her life hell since she was 11" Jake mumbled through his hands.

"No" I said trying to deny it but something inside me says I'm wrong.

"Yes, you punched her and punched her. Kicked her, broke her bones and gave her cuts and bruises. You even told her to get over it when her mum died then pushed her into the mud" Embry seethed.

Then the memories came back, me laughing at a little girl with mousy brown hair with two braids down her back and her eyes a piercing emerald green. Her jeans and purple shirt covered in mud, while I stood their laughing at her.

A few years later inside high school, Jared holding her while saying things into her ear while I punched her stomach and kicked her shins. Her hair in loose black waves and her eyes a golden yellow, filled with pain and fear.

Me breaking an arm bone to a girl with golden honey hair and stormy grey eyes.

"I did those things to her?" I choked out.

"Yeah, thanks to you. She had no self-confidence and counted herself worthless" Jake stood up shaking.

I shook my head in horror. How could I have done that to my imprint, she was beautiful and adorable then just like she is now.

I sat down on the couch with Kim and Quil's letters in my hand waiting for them to come here while I thought about all of the horrible things I had done.

**Brooke's Pov**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off signalling that it was 6:00. I normally get up this time of day to do some exercise.

"Can I please have dance clothes" I asked.

I walked into my cupboard where I saw several outfits for different dance styles. There was an outfit for ballet, with the soft shoes and the pointes shoes. There were one for hip hop, another jazz and tap. It was like a dance shop heaven.

I decided to do ballet.

"I wish my ankles and feet were strong enough to be able to do soft and point" I said.

I then grabbed my purple leotard and my light black shirt and ran to the change rooms. I slipped on my outfit and ran back out to grab my points and ran upstairs to my dance room. I slipped in and ran to the cd case. There were many genres of music, I picked a nice3 soft lullaby and pressed play. I went to the bar and started doing stretches for 30 minutes. I then changed my song into Swan Lake. I danced around, making sure I got the moves right, I then finished when I went down on my leg and leaned on it. I stopped the music and checked the time, showing that I had danced for 30 minutes and it was time to get ready for school. I sighed and untied myself from my points and ran back to my room. I walked to my giant cupboard so I could choose clothes. I grabbed a strapless flowing black dress that went to just above my knees. The top half was tight and had a zipper down the middle, along with gold pieces decoration the top of it in a line. Just below my chest area my dress flows and it light. It was a soft fabric that couldn't be seen through with a light see through satin fabric on top. I went to my shoe section and grabbed a pair of black ballet flats that had a thick bow decorating it. I went down the corridor and walked into the giant mirror. I did a little twirl and the dress went up halfway up my thigh. I bent over and made sure that my undies, didn't show, they don't. I sighed and walked out and down the other corridor to my make-up room. I sat down on the satin chair and decided that for once, I was going to put on the powder. I grabbed the primer and let it set on my skin, then put on liquid foundation. I used the brush so I blended it properly. I then added concealer around the areas I don't want to go red. Then I applied powder to my face. I looked into the mirror and looked stunned at what I saw. My face was perfectly blended in with my skin so there would be no make-up line. My face was still just as pale as my skin but something about the make-up was really making me stand out and I still have to idea what it was. My heart shaped face and my full lips seemed to have gone into a small pout making my purple eyes looking like I'm giving an adorable puppy face. I shrugged; I still looked ugly no matter how much I tried to change.

"Can I please have green eyes" I asked.

My eyes then turned into a bright, blazing emerald green that had me mesmerized for a few minutes. Once I looked into the mirror my eyes seemed to hold me there. I thought they were perfectly pretty and had this innocent glint in them along with a little mischievous. I smiled and saw my perfect straight white teeth, braces really pay off. I then put on a light amount of smoky grey eye shadow. My eye lashes I left alone, apparently all the girls would die for eye lashes I have.

My mum used to tell me that until she passed away. I sighed and continued to apply make-up, my lips a light pink were now darker and richer and smelled like cherry's. I smiled at my reflection and I was dazzled by myself. Which made no sense, I'm not even attractive and I am only skinny because I always felt fat, so I hardly ate. My hair, what to do with my hair? I decided to make my hair a dark hazel nut brown, like dark chocolate but a shade or two lighter.

I walked out and looked through my bags and I grabbed a small pink bag that looked vintage and had pictures of flowers sown into it. I slipped it on both shoulders and walked out to my room. I picked up my phone and put it into the front pocket of my bag. I walked out my room and walked downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and made myself some cereal. I hate a few bites before I tipped the rest out and rinsed it. I then ran outside.

"Can I please have a black 1967 Chevy impala" I asked.

Then my new beautiful baby showed up.

"Oh you're beautiful" I patted the hood.

Now, I just had to enrol myself into a high school. Can you guess where I ended up living in California? That's right, Los Angeles. With beautiful beaches and a busy city, it was perfect.

"I wish to be enrolled into Los Angeles high school" I said.

I got a note saying my acceptance. I smiled and quickly ran back inside and put it onto the table. I then back outside and got into my new car, the car keys already in the ignition. I turned it on and drove out of the driveway, I started driving when I realised a major problem. I have no idea how to get to Los Angeles high school.

"I wish I knew the directions to Los Angeles high school" I said.

In my mind I had a little voice telling me the directions, it was nerve racking. I kept thinking I was going insane.

Eventually I pulled up into a parking space and checked the time. 8:20, so I have 40 minutes of doing nothing, lovely. I got out and there were a few people here and they were all staring at me.

I knew my backpack had no school utensils in it.

"_I wish I had all of my school stuff in my bag" I thought._

Then suddenly my bag felt 10 times heavier but that didn't make me stumble, I'm way stronger than the bag. Eventually I made my way around to the office, took around 10 minutes but I made it.

"Hello how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Um, I'm new here" I said slowly.

The receptionist typed into her computer.

"Brooke Cavanagh?" She asked.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Well Brooke, this is your locker number, your lock and your timetable. Your guide for the day will be here shortly" She said.

I smiled and took the things and sat down in one of the chairs.

I waited for 5 minutes until my name was called.

"Yes?" I asked my head going up.

Right there was a boy, my age, with short light brown hair and sky blue eyes. He was well built but highly muscly. Like his muscles had muscles. Ok, not literally that would just be gross.

"Brooke this is your guide, Mitch Lucas" the receptionist introduced.

"Hi" Mitch mumbled.

I flinched when he raised his hand, thinking he was going to hit me but he was just waiting for me to shake it. So I shook it, he probably didn't notice though.

I looked down at my timetable, I had chemistry first.

I sighed, a horrible subject first up.

"Let's go, I want to meet up with my friends first" Mitch said.

I nodded mutely and followed him out the door.

**Mitch's Pov**

Brooke was stunning; her emerald green eyes were mesmerising. I knew that if it wasn't for me being a wolf I would be staring star stuck into her eyes. Yeah, I'm a werewolf, along with some friends. We are an odd bunch, our Alpha's imprint is a witch and one of the girls we sit with is an elf. But there was something about Brooke that caught my attention, and no it wasn't that way her brown hair swished around her while she walked.

I continued to walk to my group. I saw my friends all sitting there, either eating or talking, or both. I shook my head in amusement and looked back to see Brooke walking behind me with her head down low, like she didn't want to be seen, which was weird considering she's gorgeous. I walked right up to my group and stood in front of them. Eventually, they all turned their heads our direction.

"Guys this is Brooke" I introduced.

Alice, who is our Alpha's imprint, instantly perked up.

"Hey, I'm Alice" she introduced.

Alice had blond wait with brown streaks that went straight down to being just above her shoulders. Her eyes are an electric blue; she has pale skin and a light splash of freckles across her nose. She has a slim figure and wore a purple shirt that had see through lace on her shoulders along with jeans and black heels.

"Hi" Brooke said in a soft and gentle voice.

"I'm Jackson but you can call me JJ" our Alpha introduced.

JJ, has green eyes and is slightly tan skin, his hair was spiked up and he wore a plain blue shirt with cut off and sneakers.

Brooke nodded mutely.

She's really quiet, I wonder why? Maybe she was born with it, well she will certainly be different in our group and we are all definatly loud people.

"You don't talk much do you?" JJ asked.

Brooke shook her slowly.

"Understandable, it's her first day" Morgan smiled in her direction.

Brooke smiled back, a small one. Alice got up and hugged her. Brooke seemed to be ok with that. JJ put out his hand to shake and she flinched and slowly put her hand in his.

"I'm Angelica but you can call me Geli" Geli came up and hugged her.

Geli has black hair that was kind of frizzy; her eyes were a mixture of hazel and green. She had her hair in a side plait, with a blue dress that went down to her knees and gold gladiators. Also, Geli was the one who was an elf you could tell from her ears but no one notices that much because when she is human her ears are only slightly pointy.

Brooke hugged back.

"Would you like to sit with us today?" Alannah asked.

Alannah was a dark skinned girl, with an innocent mind and heart. She was very plain which on made her more perfect. She is normal but somehow she knew what we were besides she is someone we can definatly talk to. She had a white top on with navy blue shorts along with creamy pink flats.

Brooke nodded and smiled shyly. I like her personality; something tells me we will be great friends.

People have started to arrive and the jocks were staring hungrily at Brooke. I glared at them and some turned away while others kept staring.

Brooke must have saw because she turned her head in the same direction I was looking. She quickly turned away and looked down, tugging on her wrists. I saw a little white line going down the back of her arm.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" I asked.

Brooke flipped the arm over and studied it, she shivered.

"Problems from my old place" Brooke whispered.

"Where are you from?" Morgan asked.

"La Push, Washington" Brooke muttered.

"Isn't that the reservation near Forks?" JJ asked.

Brooke nodded. I know why he asked that, wolfs lived in La Push as well, let's just say the two packs didn't get on that well.

"What were you friends like?" Alice asked.

"They were fine for most of it" Brooke twitched her fingers.

"Most of it?" Geli asked.

"Yeah, they, um, never mind" Brooke muttered sheepishly.

"What about you guys?" Brooke asked quietly.

"What about us?" Alannah asked.

"Don't worry" Brooke smiled weakly and sat down next to Morgan.

"Come on, tell us more about yourself" JJ encouraged.

"Um, well, I live with my dad, my mum died from a hit and run accident in Seattle" Brooke shook.

"I'm so sorry" Morgan sympathised.

Brooke shook her head like she didn't want it.

"Its fine, they said she died on impact, she wouldn't have felt a thing" Brooke's voice shook.

"How about you tell us some other things" I suggested.

"Um, I don't have any siblings. I have a phobia of spiders, school" Brooke shivered then continued "was very boring, I have this thing of wearing very, um, weird things" Brooke blushed and looked down.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I wear whatever I feel like, if I want to be Goth, I wear outfits that suit my needs, if I, um, wanted to be glamorous I would wear something glamorous" Brooke shrugged.

"That sounds like fun" Morgan clapped happily.

"Um, yeah, i-it was" Brooke said.

"What else happened at school?" JJ asked, I knew he felt he was getting close to something.

"N-Nothing, much, school work, the usual" Brooke smiled sheepishly.

The bell went off, saving her from more questions. We all got up and Brooke got up and was about to pick up her bag she put on the floor.

"I got it" I said and picked it up.

I nearly dropped it; it weighed a ton at least. How has she been able to carry this?

"It's fine, I got it" Brooke said and grabbed it off me with ease and slung it onto her back.

"Come on, I will quickly take you to your locker then we can go" I said and quickly grabbed the pieces of paper out of her hand.

I saw her hand twitch quickly, that it was almost a blur. Her locker was 351, the locker next to mine.

"Come one, my locker is right next to yours" I smiled and pulled her with me to go to it.

Eventually we made it and she quickly opened it, it didn't even jam. She opened it and shoved everything from her bag into it, I expected it to be a mess but when I looked inside it. It was filled perfectly with everything in neat orders, she even had pictures on her locker but before I could get a good look she closed it.

"Let's go" she said.

I nodded and we left for Chemistry.

**Shout outs!**

**Guest: I updated. :)**

**imawitchywolfgirl: :)**

**Clarinetgoddess62: I don't mean that the last chapter was two years later, I mean thats how long she will be gone until she goes back to La Push, you'll see why after a while.**

**ADORATIO: Thanks. :D**

**holly: Here's another chapter. :)**


	8. Later that day

_Previously-_

_Eventually we made it and she quickly opened it, it didn't even jam. She opened it and shoved everything from her bag into it, I expected it to be a mess but when I looked inside it. It was filled perfectly with everything in neat orders, she even had pictures on her locker but before I could get a good look she closed it._

_"Let's go" she said._

_I nodded and we left for Chemistry._

**Paul's Pov**

I am in suffering . . . and it hasn't even been two full days yet, Kim and Quil got their letter and Kim cried. Wouldn't even let Jared comfort her. They're distraught but they don't know, they don't know at all. Or even begin to remotely understand what I'm feeling like. It's like someone has taken away everyone I could care about and just replaced me with nothing, not a feeling at all. I'm the reason she is the way she is, nervous, quirky and fearful of everyone, all because I was a stupid boy who thought it would be fun. What is wrong with me? I can't believe I was so unsympathetic I pushed her into the mud when I found her mum died. I broke her bones for Christ sake! I don't feel like coping, I just want to lye down in the forest and just wait, wait for the pull to become to much for her and she returns. Hopefully happier and more forgiving, if she would even accept me.

Sam, I know he talks to me and I reply with words I can't remember.

**Brooke's Pov**

This school was highly different, bigger population, bigger school and certainly a lot more guys that I can't even look at. I like it though, when Mitch keeps them away from me, doesn't let them near me. We have all of our classes together and he's protective already, I see him like someone I could learn to trust . . . when I learn to get over what they did to me. I can't even say their names anymore without tearing up. I followed him everywhere and he showed me everything but I kept quiet, I didn't want him to get angry at me for being annoying.

So when lunchtime came around, the interrogations started again.

"So, tell me more about you" JJ pressed.

"What's more to know?" I asked quesily.

"Did you have many friends?" He asked.

I paused . . . how do I answer this one, do I just say I didn't have any friends or did I say it's complicated? I don't want to forget them but I don't want to remember them.

"I don't want to talk I about it please" I mumbled softly.

JJ nodded and smiled.

"So, what's your dad like?" Alice asked me.

I didn't get it, they seemed so into my life but before I could answer I heard a loud cough behind me.

I saw Alice pull a face and JJ and Mitch groan quietly.

I turned to see three girls and a boy standing there.

"Excuse me, can you please step away from my friends" one of them smiled.

"Go away Avery" Mitch grumbled.

"That's no way to talk to me is it sweetie?" Avery rubbed his cheek affectionately.

Mitch slapped her hand away.

"Now listen her girly" Avery looked at me.

"The thing is I don't like you getting snuggly with Mitch over here ok? Now back off" Avery smiled poisonously.

I nodded.

"Good, find another group to sit with" Avery ordered.

I don't like being told what to do but I started to pack up my things when Mitch stopped me.

"Don't even think about moving" Mitch said to me.

I nodded and sat down again.

"Mitch baby, you know how I get when the other girls are around" Avery glared at all the girls, even Alice.

"Please just go away" Mitch mumbled, annoyed.

"Fine baby, I'll see you later" Avery blew a kiss and shot one last glare at me.

When she strutted off I continued looking at the homework I was giving and completing it.

"Brooke, you need to stand up for yourself. She'll just keep pushing you around" Geli said.

"That's ok, I'm us-" I trailed off quickly after that.

"What was that?" JJ looked at me.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Brook-" I quickly stood up.

"I'm going to go to my next class ok" I started running off with my books in my arms and my bag clinging to me.

**JJ's Pov**

I swear I know what she was going to say to that, that's she's used to it. What? Does her dad abuse her? Is that why she's so closed, it all works out, the scar that ran down her arm that we saw before, how quiet she is and she never spoke about it or her past that much. But then again, Avery interrupted so she never got to say anything. What I don't understand is why I care so much, she's just a new girl that gives off a vibe that she's something different. It took me three weeks to finally figure out what Geli was, so it'll happen over time. But I know we all have this weird sensation of feeling like we should protect her and it's something I can't seem to control. I don't get it.

I just don't.

**So yeah, I think I am by far the worst writer ever on this website for the fact I haven't been on this for over a year I think, I don't know why, I just kind of grew out of it but I think you all deserve more chapters . . . if any of the old readers are still there and if your angry I understand.**

**But still, shout outs to the people from the last chapter:**

**Alexandra Rozayna Black: **Thank you! I'm glad you find this interesting! :D

**Guest:** Thanks, I'm glad you think it's a good story!

**Clarinetgoddess62:** I know, I reread the chapter and I felt heartbreak! I didn't include their letters in this chapter but I will in the next one if you like!

**geekchick8428: **Hahahaha, I think I like your review the most, it made me happy. I updated . . . :/

**Dusk Nightmare:** I updatteddd! :D

**chickentikka99:** Really, really appreciate it!

**Raven:** Your wish is my command!

**Guest:** I CARRIED ONNN! AFFTTERRR A WHILLLEEEE! . . .

**Thalia Di Angelo:** Glad you loved it, updateddd! (P.S. I like your name!)

**Guest:** Only 40? That's amazing for me! I can't believe people love this and that I have so many people to reply too!

**Guest:** I wrote more, I hope you see this!

**nivzzz:** I'm soooooo glad you love it!

**nerd in me:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I wrote more!

**Yours truly,**

**Piper Xx**


End file.
